


When I’m With You

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Backstory, Cute, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Parent Relationship Issues, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Isak comes from a bad family, Even comes from the opposite.





	1. One: “You don’t want to deal with my life”

 

 Isak came from the “bad” part of town, his dad is in prison and mom is a crack addict. He likes to smoke pot and get fucked up so he can forget about home. Then he found Eskild, who gave him a home. Of course, he had the boys but he couldn’t live with them. Then he met Even, and everything changed. 

> _Isak was at a party and a tall,  sexy dirty blonde with ocean eyes had been gazing at him all night. When he went outside for a smoke, the stranger came with. “You stalking me?” Isak said, then the tall, sexy mystery man laughed. “I was just amazed by how beautiful you are. I’m Even” Isak looked down, and flicked his cigarette before taking another drag, “I’m flattered Even but, I’m not someone you want to be with”…”And why is that?”…”You don’t want to deal with my life” Isak put out his cigarette, then Even grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, “You don’t know what I want”…”And you don’t know what you’re trying to get yourself into. See you around Even”._

 Next time Isak saw Even was about a week later, Isak was at school and was having the worst morning because his dad just got out of prison and was trying to contact him. Calling, texting, emailing, it just never ended and Isak was scared. He was so distracted he ran into Even in the hallway, great! Exactly what he needed right now!

 “Hey beautiful”… “Its Isak”… “Everything okay?”… “Not today Even”… “Want to get out of here?"… “Why should I trust you?”… “Because I like you, and I know what it’s like to have a shit day”… “Okay fine, but we cannot go to my place”… “Ja, I have my own” 


	2. Two: “You’re not going to get in my pants that easily”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even chill at Even’s place, and some stuff happens.

 “You have a nice place, you live alone?”…”I have a roommate but he's in America with family” They walk to Evens bedroom and sit on his bed, Isak looks around and Even gazes at Isak. “What?”…”You’re just beautiful”…”You’re not going to get in my pants that easily, mister”. 

 

> _They talk and get to know each other, Isak avoids every family related question until Even points it out. “Why don’t you talk about your family?” Isak sighs and rubs his eyes, “You really want to know about my family?”…”I would like too, but it you don’t want me too know then I won’t budge”…”My life with my family is something that very few know about, and I know you like me. I like you too, and this is going to ruin it but-_

“My mama is a crack addict, has been my whole life. My papa was in prison for drugs and some other things and he got out today and, he’s been trying to contact me. I don’t live with them I live with this guy, Eskild and he’s like my parent in some ways” Even is silent, almost in shock.

 “I smoke weed and get so drunk I don’t remember half of the night sometimes, but I don’t do that as much now. So, you probably think I’ve got too much baggage and I understand if you want me to lea-“ Isak is cut off by Evens lips on his, he kisses back and they pull back for air, ending the kiss. 

 “I don’t care about that, correction I do care but that doesn’t make me want to be with you any less. Look Isak, you’re beautiful, and sexy, and adorable and I just can’t seem to get you out of my mind. Nothing in your life is ‘baggage’ to me, it’s just more to know”. Isak smiles afterwards, kissing Even again. “So you don’t mind that my parents are crackheads?”…”A little, I wish they weren’t and you had an amazing home life because that’s what you deserve bu-“ Isak kisses the older boy again, this time to shut him up. 

 “You’re hot and sexy too, you know”…”But I also have baggage”…”Tell me”…”Isak, I’m bipolar”…”Okay, and? Is that supposed to make me run away? Bipolar is not you, its a part of you but it does not define, nor refine you Even” 

 The boys kiss and kiss, until Isak is straddling Even and the older boys hand have migrated to the smaller boys behind that they pull apart.

 “What are we?”…”We’re Isak and Even, we are whatever we want to be”

 


	3. Three: “Dick me down”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even, a month.

 A month has passed, and Isak and Even made it official three weeks ago. They’ boyfriends. 

 

 

> “ _Halla, baby” Even says as he greets Isak after school, Isak standing on the tips of his toes to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Hei, gud I forget how sexy you are” The smaller boy says, wrapping his arms around Evens neck. “Mm, afraid you’re the sexy one in this relationship”…”Is it because I’m wearing your favorite jeans today?”…”Maybe, and you’re just fucking hot”_

 The happy couple kisses some more, until they’re interupted by Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi making gagging noises. “Eat my ass” Isak says, causing Even to laugh, “What ass?” Jonas says back, and then everyone is silent. “I thought I had a nice ass? Even, does my ass look thick?” Isak turns so his ass is facing his boyfriend, the younger boy looking genuinly concerned. “Yeah baby-“ Even says while grabbing a handful of the smaller boys ass, then smacking it. 

 “Suck it Jonas, I have a nice ass!” Isak blabs while flipping Jonas off. The boys all laugh then say their goodbyes. Isak and Even head to Isaks flat, then go to his bedroom. “I think you have an amazing ass, baby” Even says while lying on the younger boys bed. Isak smiles.

 “Thank you, I think it looks good too” Isak replies while looking at his jean clad behind in his mirror, then straddling his boyfriend on his bed. “I missed you”…”I missed you too”…”Did you miss me? Or did you miss staring at my ass?”…”Both, can I kiss you?”…”Yes please”. The boys kiss, which turns into a make out session until Eskild knocks on the door shouting-“Quit fucking and say hi to me babygay” Making Isak groan, “The door is unlocked” Causing Eskild to walk right in. 

 “You two look cozy” Eskild says, while glaring at the fact that Evens hands are in Isaks back pockets. “I am” Even responds, squeezing his boyfriends ass. “UGH, I need a man”…”Dont you think Grindr can provide you with one? Now can I please continue on trying to get Even to ‘dick me down’?” Even furrows his brows at the boy in this lap, “Dick me down?”…”To fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow”…”Shit, Eskild leave”. Eskild rolls his eyes at the adorable couple before leaving, only to shout- “Linn, Isak is getting dick let’s leave” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want smut? And Isak is a little feminine in this story fyi. I have a soft spot for fem Isak.


End file.
